Throughout this disclosure, the term “Scorpion” or “Scorpion System” refers generally to the disclosed Thomas Services Scorpion brand proprietary tubular management system as a whole.
In conventional tubular cleaning operations, the cleaning apparatus is typically stationary, while the tubular is drawn longitudinally past the cleaning apparatus. The tubular is rotated at a relatively slow speed (in the range of 50 rpm, typically) while stationary, spring-loaded air motors drive spinning wire brushes and cutter heads on the inside diameter of the tubular as it is drawn past, via skewed drive rolls. These air brushes are colloquially called “cutters” although they perform abrasive cleaning operations on the internal surface of the tubular. Internal tubular cleaning operations typically also include hydroblasting in the prior art, although this is conventionally understood to be supplemental to the wire brush cleaning described above, rather than a primary cleaning process in and of itself. Typically this conventional hydroblasting is a low pressure water or steam pressure wash at pressures ranging from about 2,500 psi to 3,500 psi.
Good examples of conventional tubular cleaning apparatus are marketed by Knight Manufacturing, Inc. (formerly Hub City Iron Works, Inc.) of Lafayette, La. These products can be viewed on Knight's website.
One drawback of conventional tubular cleaning apparatus is that, with the cleaning apparatus stationary and the tubular drawn longitudinally across, the apparatus requires a large building. Range 3 drilling pipe is typically 40-47 feet long per joint, which means that in order to clean range 3 pipe, the building needs to be at least approximately 120 feet long